hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5350 (24th January 2020)
Synopsis Plot Liam looks through the CCTV at The Loft and sees Maxine pouring Jesse a drink. Maxine notices that her bread has gone mouldy and throws it in the bin. However, she has no money to buy more. Mitchell receives a message from Marc. Liam thinks Maxine is to blame as she should have stopped serving Jesse, but Grace eventually manages to get through to him. Marnie tells Juliet that if she goes to University, she wants Juliet to focus on her studies and not boys. Donna-Marie says that she would have never thought that Juliet would be going to University, but is proud and jealous of her. James is annoyed to find Donna-Marie's bra on the bathroom floor, and her still sitting around in her dressing gown. James finds Jesse on the front page of The Chester Herald. He tells a complaining Marnie that Donna-Marie is the least of the problems, but refuses to tell her what the problem is. Martine disposes of a bottle of wine after what happened to Jesse. Martine still tries to get Mitchell a date but he reveals that he signed up for an online dating app. He refuses to show Martine who his date is. Walter overhears Martine and Mitchell discussing his date and asks who the "lucky girl" is. Mitchell tells him that it's a girl from work, and Walter tells him that he's looking forward to meeting her. The ATM refuses to return Maxine's card, telling her to contact the bank. D.S. Cohen asks Maxine for a word about Jesse. James apologises to John Paul. He tells John Paul about his wish to turn back the clock, but refuses to tell him what else is wrong. John Paul invites James up to the flat. Liam shows D.S. Cohen and Maxine the CCTV of her pouring Jesse a drink. D.S. Cohen asks why Maxine didn't tell Jesse to stop, but Maxine says that she did - Jesse wouldn't listen. She didn't think it was her place to not serve him, she was only working there for that night. D.S. Cohen says that she needs to be speaking to the owner of The Loft as Maxine is not an employee, and has to assure Liam that she's not saying that Jesse's death is anyone's fault. She says that there's not much more she can do. Marnie is furious to find that Donna-Marie is still not dressed, but Donna-Marie argues that she's a feminist, "no man tells me what to do". Marnie is even more fuming when she discovers that Donna-Marie has allowed Juliet the day off school. Marnie makes Juliet go to school anyway and explodes at Donna-Marie. Donna-Marie tries to blackmail Marnie into buying her a new wardrobe of clothes, threatening to reveal all to Juliet. Grace finds Liam getting upset whilst watching the CCTV footage. He is furious over D.S. Cohen not punishing Maxine. They argue over if Maxine is to blame. He vows to make Maxine pay, despite Grace's words. Liam bursts into tears and Grace comforts him. She makes him promise not to do anything to Maxine. Mitchell waits for Marc in the alleyway. James thanks John Paul for their talk. James kisses John Paul, unaware that Liam has seen. Liam storms over and accuses James of cheating on him. John Paul is surprised to learn that Liam has an interest in guys. James reveals that he thought that they were only in a "casual" relationship. Liam takes a photo of James before storming off. Marnie tells James that Donna-Marie has "surpassed herself". Marc tries to kiss Mitchell but he pulls away. He straight away invites Mitchell back to his. Mitchell refuses, so Marc accuses Mitchell of being a timewaster and storms out. Liam pins a photo of James to the dartboard. Juliet is furious when she walks in on James giving Donna-Marie "a loan", but realises that they're not telling the truth. Donna-Marie says that, because James is refusing to pay anymore, there's no incentive to keep quiet, so she tells Juliet the truth. Maxine returns home to find Liam in her house. Juliet is furious and runs out. James takes back the money he gave to Donna-Marie to her annoyance, and throws Donna-Marie out. Juliet is furious to learn that Romeo knew all along. Marnie tells Donna-Marie that he left her in prison to try keep her off the drugs. James tells Juliet that he can't bear to lose her and she made him happy. She appears to change her mind about James and asks for time to think about it. However, she later tells Donna-Marie that she didn't buy one word and is going to leave the village and go to London with her. Liam goes to find biscuits in Maxine's cupboards, only to find them empty. he makes her amdit that she's having a major cash problem. He complains about the cold, to which she tells him that she doesn't turn on the heating until Minnie gets home. Maxine says that she expected Liam to act spiteful towards her, but tries to assure him that she would never hurt Jesse. She tells Maxine how grateful she was for Jesse being there for her and not judging her after her Munchausen's was revealed. Maxine is surprised by Liam's change in tone and when he gives her a wad of cash to put her heating on and go to the shop. Mitchell tells Martine that the date was a disaster. He thinks it was a mistake going on a date with a guy and storms off. Maxine tells Minnie that she thinks "uncle Liam" is going to take care of them after all. On his dartboard, Liam moves Maxine down to the bullseye. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Kinsella - Eva Lorente *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval *Marc - Sean Luttman Music Quotes Marnie Nightingale (to Donna-Marie Quinn): "Did you even finish primary school?" Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020